Nightfang
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: Spin-off based on an interlude in Deadly Sight.  Extended form of the interlude with openings for a continuation.  After the final battle, Harry poofed.  They find him...different.


**Forest: Unknown Location**

The light of the sun could barely reach through the canopy of green above them. A modest group, six female, the rest male, trudged through the thick shrubbery at the back-end of spring.

The rains had slowed, their pathway cleared. This sprawling forest being home to many a creature, insect, animal and plant alike. Their goal was noble: to find their lost friend, one whom had vanished three years ago, with the end of the Dark Lord. The disappearance was sudden, without warning. And the reaction was swift.

But to no avail. The hidden one was not found, not seen, not heard from. Owls couldn't find them, spells couldn't locate them. It was as if they'd vanished off the face of the earth.

Until one day. One day three weeks ago. Ginerva Weasely found a spell locked away in a tome of Dark Rituals. A soul binding ritual, one that could link together like souls. Without effort, she performed this ritual, her absorbed memories of Tom Riddle providing many a great help. She was unconscious for a week after.

But during that week, she was given a feeling. A general direction of where to go. The link was weak, for it was unwilling, and her target stronger than she. But it was enough. She called the others, all whom were closest to her target, all whom missed and cherished his existence. And finally, they departed.

The journey was long and difficult. Their direction had to constantly shift, as to maintain the proper heading. But finally they reached the location where the feeling was strongest. This unusual forest, similar to the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts grounds, but not them. It was here, they knew they had found who they were looking for.

**TURN BACK**.

A message, written in messy red, slathered on the front of a tree. Beneath it, a rotting corpse. Flies surrounding it, buzzing away as they picked what they could off. A red-haired woman made to Vanish the corpse, but was stopped by the eldest man there. Albus Dumbledore had a bad feeling.

"Let us not disturb that which has been placed here. We don't know if it will alert our target."

* * *

_**Two men approached a small wolf cub. This tiny thing could move faster, swifter than the norm, and they wished to capture it for study. It was injured, one of them managing to land a lucky shot. Its left hind leg was shattered, bones broken, bleeding heavily. It would not die either way, but it did not wish to be captured by the two-legs. It got separated from the Pack after a hunt, for they had traveled to a part of the forest it did not know.**_

_**It gave a loud cry of fear as the men approached.**_

_**They froze when the leaves in the bush next to them rustled softly. Turning, they pulled their wands, ready to strike down whatever beast was foolish enough to challenge them. For they were Wizards, mages of high caliber. Suddenly another bush shivered. And then another. Neither of them noticed the sequential nature of the rustling, signifying a swift moving creature, or perhaps one with the ability to teleport. To them, the rustling blurred together, their slowly growing fear tricking their minds into believing they were surrounded.**_

_**Suddenly a black shape shot out from the northern brush. A startled cry and a flare of grey light. The black shape vanished instantly.**_

_**It was too sudden. Both of them slowly came to their senses. That was a simple banisher. Nothing would be blown back that quickly. Were either of them seasoned spellcasters, they would have been able to note the lack of sound upon collision, further displaying the anomaly. There was no distortion, the light kept moving as if it hit nothing at all. But it had to have struck home…right? Nothing could move that fast.**_

_**Another rustle to their left, and the figure appeared again. It leapt at the one closest to the cub, who instinctively ducked. Upon missing, it vanished into the brush.**_

_**That was too close. A split second slower and his head would have been removed, as it was, the blonde haired man's favored locks were already severed horribly. They whirled around at each rustle. The wolf cub had remained still, knowing not to interfere with the Hunt. Suddenly the men began to shiver. Was it just them, or did the temperature seem to drop suddenly? And what happened to the light from the canopy? Night wasn't that close.**_

_**As the world around them began to darken like a solar eclipse, a pair of glowing green eyes snapped open. The brown haired man saw this, staring as if transfixed, before a heavy pulse was felt through the forest. The man flew backward, slamming headfirst into a nearby tree. The impact left behind a sickening crunch, the man's spinal column being crunched together the base of it jutting upwards, puncturing his brain. He died instantly and silently.**_

_**The other man stared at his companion in horror. The leaves rustled again, and suddenly a black shape was upon him.**_

_**His screams went unheard.**_

* * *

Slowly, the woman nodded, Minerva McGonagall placing her wand back in her pocket. They pressed forward.

**DO**

**NOT**

**ENTER**

Another corpse, this one not as fresh. Riddled with cuts, missing an arm and a leg. The head was crushed, many holes in its skull. A haggard looking man knelt down next to the corpse, noting the wounds, and the marks in the ground next to it.

"Claw marks. Bite wounds too. Some sort of dog…a wolf maybe, did this."

"Were, Remmy?"

"No. The padding seems too even. Most Werewolves tend to try to be bi-pedal as often as possible. This was definitely a normal wolf, or at least, a standard style one. But…"

"What's wrong Remus?" Dumbledore asked, the group paused in their movements.

"This line here. It's too…narrow. Some of the grass is even cut. If the wolf dragged the body here, or if it was an animagus we were dealing with, the grass would just be flat, not…severed." The man shook his head.

"Something is definitely off here."

"No shit." A brunette blurted out. The blonde next to her placed her hand on the first girl's shoulder.

"Calm down Hermione. We're closer than we ever have been before, we'll find him."

"I know…I know…it's just…" Hermione trailed off, looking at the message.

"…that's blood…"

* * *

_**The group had scattered. After seeing the remnants of bodies littering the forest floor, bones, scraps of cloth and flesh, the majority had fled back where they came. Some pressed on until they began to see corpses hidden under trees, hands sticking out from beneath roots, skulls surrounded by leaves and flower petals. They all left, save for one.**_

_**There had been reports of an odd presence in the forest. The creatures had been acting…oddly. Focused, much more protective, as if something had appeared and they wanted no one to find out. The group had been created to investigate the seemingly harmless forest, but the presence of dead human bodies, remnants of human existence; scared away the newcomers. And some of the more seasoned veterans realized they were dealing with something intelligent, and wanted no part in it.**_

_**Except her.**_

_**She knew some creatures could be smart, smarter than humans even. The thought of having one of these mounted on her wall filled her with near-orgasmic pleasure. She went deep. Deeper into the forest than she'd ever gone before. But she knew her way back. She tripped and fell. Looking at what her foot was caught on, she scoffed at the root that had snagged her. But the moment she stood, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise.**_

_**It was quiet.**_

_**Too quiet.**_

_**Where were the birds that were warbling? What happened to the wind gently rustling the trees above?**_

_**Everything had gone still, silent. She looked around, peering through crimson locks. Her eyes narrowed, she thought she saw something move. As she drew her wand, she felt a woosh of air pass by her.**_

_**Something felt odd. Why wasn't her hand moving? She looked down and went pale with fright.**_

_**All that she could see was a bleeding stump. As her mouth opened to scream, she buckled backwards. Staring down, she finally loosed a frantic yell.**_

_**Her left leg was gone.**_

_**That moment, she was lifted bodily upwards by an unknown force. She cried in agony as what felt like many bolts of lightning coursed through her veins. She was slammed into a nearby tree, coated in blue-white sparks, as a black shape ripped forward, slamming into her.**_

_**The last thing she saw, as razor sharp claws dug into her flesh, was a powerful looking maw opening wide.**_

* * *

The group worked their way deeper into the forest, led by Ginny's feeling. They passed by another tree, this one with multiple bodies hanging from the branches, causing the youngest male to turn and vomit.

The bodies were hung by their own intestines, necks turned in inhuman ways, arms and legs missing, bones on the ground where the forest creatures picked away all meat.

**U**

**WILL**

**DIE**

"…are you sure about this Albus?" A tall black man asked the eldest. "if he's this unstable-

"Kingsley haven't you paid attention at _all_?" Hermione growled out. The elders turned to the girl.

"These are all bodies of idiots like us who came searching for something. Whoever did this, whether it was him or not, they left warnings. We, they, all chose to _ignore _those warnings. Whoever it is, is doing no more than keeping their territory safe. Animal, Human, Half-breed, it doesn't matter."

The man stared at the girl, noting the fire returning to her eyes.

"Yes…you're right."

"Uhh…guys?"

Everyone turned to a nervous looking Ginny.

"…it's gone." She said in a small voice.

* * *

_More of them._

_Everywhere._

_A group._

_**But what…what is this? They smell familiar.**_

_**No. only some do.**_

_They ignored the warnings._

_They defiled the land with their human stench._

_**But…what about those who are known?**_

_Capture them._

_**Yes. Kill the unknowns, capture the familiar.**_

_This is __**our **__turf. This is __**our **__land. This is __**our home.**__ We will not let these disgusting two-legs come to slay us further._

_The Hunter will slay those who are unknown to him, and catch those who are. We will leave everything to him, as we have before. May your fangs find their mark._

* * *

He watched them.

A sleek shadow moving from tree to tree, hidden by the sounds of the forest, unnoticed by any, not even the werewolf. His body low to the ground, his breathing measured, he was the perfect shadow.

Some of the human-folk were familiar to him. He knew their manes, he knew their scents. Others were strangers. Regardless of their orientation, the Pack would not allow the strangers to leave. Only those who were known to him.

He was the Hunter. He was their Protector.

Most would turn around. Some would see the signs the werewolf did, and press forward in curiosity. Few who did, would stop at the last warning.

And those who did not…they met their ends.

He had his reasons, he had his desires, his dreams, they were all shattered. He was tired of humanity, tired of the world. He missed his human friends…but he could not be around them.

It was really only supposed to be a vacation…but "laws" "rules" and people hunting him kept it from being such. So he fled, and he hid. And now…those he left behind, to regain his mind, have found him.

But he has an obligation to his Pack. The unknowns must be removed. The others…

He'd deal with them, when the time came.

* * *

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Hermione exploded.

"I don't know! Just, one moment the feeling's there, and strong, and then suddenly it just…vanished!"

"SHH!" Remus hushed them, whipping out his wand. Being a werewolf had a few 'perks'. One of which being enhanced senses. He'd heard a rustling in the leaves. One that _wasn't _caused by wind.

"Everyone be on your guard, we're not alone."

They pulled the wooden sticks that they used to fling their spells, their only means of defense. Ginny's hand became alight with blue flame, ready to strike.

Kingsley tapped the shoulder of one of the Aurors brought with them for an escort, motioning silently for him to investigate the northern bush. The man stepped forward, silently, his feet making no noise on the ground…when suddenly a black blur appeared from the east, crashing into him, throwing him into the western shrubbery. Gasps and cries of shock the moment the blur landed, mouths slammed shut as his screams of fear and agony rung through the forest, before they silenced suddenly, leaving them only with the sound of the wind.

"Merlin…" Kingsley whispered. He resolved not to send anyone further.

"Alastor…do you see anything?" Albus whispered to the head-Auror.

"Not a damn thing…" He motioned for another to circle around to the western bush. The Auror sent to do so was suddenly blown backward by an invisible force, before the same black blur ripped through the air, and seemed to phase through his torso. A few lances of light shot from wands, but were too slow to catch it before it vanished into the bushes. The man was split in two, body not only completely separated horizontally, but head lopped off as well.

"Shit!" Moody cursed. Two of their escort of four were down. He was hesitant to send out the third. The bushes around them shivered, but not a single wind was blowing.

They were afraid. It was too fast for them to react to.

Luna's eyes narrowed. She stared at the body that had just been sliced apart. Her eyes widened as she realized the cuts were _clean_.

"Luna, can you-

"Already on it."

She focused her sight. Albus and Kingsley glancing back, one knowing, one uncertain. Both noted how her eyes seemed to push away their original misty grey color, favoring a violet rimmed blue. She turned her head rapidly, looking for any sources of sudden black. As she turned around, facing behind the group she gasped.

"GET DOWN!"

They all dropped to the ground, all save one. The one of the escorts, a relative new recruit, was crashed into by the blur. Hermione shot to her feet as the black blur took shape. It slammed a claw into the chest of the Auror, the man's body appearing to suddenly shred itself from within. The beast was about to flee when Hermione fired off a stunner.

"HARRY STOP!" She yelled.

The sound, and the light, caused the creature to jump away, whirling around and staring at the group, growling. They all rose, staring at the beast that had just killed three of their number.

It resembled a wolf. However its body was too skinny. Its legs were thin, almost bony. It had no fur, only what appeared to be sleek, black substance, almost looking like armor. The 'armor' flared out behind its head, like a lion's mane. Two curved horns stuck out of the beast's head, framing its face like hard, pointed bangs. Its snout was narrow, but long, teeth bared in an angry snarl. The tail was thin, until the end, where what looked like a curved blade was seen, flicking away.

But the most distinguishing thing, were its eyes.

Its eyes were bright silver, shimmering, very familiarly.

The final escort got it into his mind to try to stun the creature. A burst of red light, but the beast had dodged to the left. In seconds it flickered, blurring forward. A quick banisher stopped the wolf-like creature from killing the Auror, but it recovered in the air, landing on all fours.

"Harry stop this! We're your friends!" Ron yelled out.

The beast simply growled.

"We have to stun him." Albus noted.

Unfortunately for him, the creature heard what was whispered. It opened its maw, as a glowing pale blue light appeared between its jaws.

"MOVE!" Moody yelled out. The group scattered just in time as a flare of light ripped through the air, slamming into the tree behind them, coating it in a heavy layer of ice, spreading along the ground slightly.

A fizzing noise and a yell of agony got their attention. The beast was standing before the final Auror, horns glowing, streams of blue-white ripping from the tips into the man's body. The beast wrenched its head to the side, the bolts of electricity pulling the man along, before the connection was severed, the man crashing into the frozen tree, toppling it, as it fell on top of his dead form.

The group turned back around, Albus, Alastor, Tonks and Kingsley with spells at the tips of their wands, when the beast raised its snout and howled. The long, deep, powerful sound echoed through their skulls, their bodies dropping to their knees, before their minds shut down.

* * *

A groaning was heard. Slowly, Albus Dumbledore sat up, body weary, head swimming. A series of echoes accompanied him, the others began to rise. A growl, and a series of barks startled them all. They turned to see a single grey furred wolf, snarling and barking at them. Next to it, a massive wall of shadows appeared, before forming into the black beast they dealt with earlier. It nudged the side of the grey wolf with its head, avoiding impaling it on its horns.

The grey one's growls weakened, and it backed away slowly, before turning and fleeing deeper into the forest. The group noted that their legs were all bound together by thick rope, wands off to the side held in a wooden cage. Suddenly, the beast began to change shape. It stood on its hind legs, the tail slowly sinking into its rear. Forelegs became arms, both arms and hind legs bulked out, the 'armor' revealing itself to be very thick fur, which shrunk and thinned out into black hair, quickly covered by dirty, muddy jeans with multiple tears in them.

The horns sunk in, the snout crunched inward, becoming a human nose, and mouth, spiky mane shrinking into a long bush of black. A dirty brown coat over a faded off-white shirt, the man before them looked as to be the epitome of "bum".

But there were two things, that gave them no doubt as to who it was they were dealing with. The first, was the feeling in Ginny's heart. The magic of the bonding ritual was responding with its other half.

The second, was his emerald green eyes.

For what felt like hours, neither side spoke. Harry Potter had spent years off the map, hidden from anyone's knowledge, for all intents and purposes considered dead, to the world.

He simply sighed, and spoke in a gruff sounding voice, as if he'd not used it for a long while.

"…so what found me?"

"Harry, my boy-

Dumbledore was cut off. "A spell. A ritual, actually, soul to soul. Based off of you saving my life…based off of the Life Debt I owed you." Ginny cut in. Harry nodded towards her direction.

"Help?"

"No. I did it on my own. They didn't know until after I woke up. I couldn't…see you…but I could feel you. Until you became that…thing."

"…good job…I guess."

"Mate…what the hell happened to you?"

"Time. People. Tired of it all. Left to vacation…couldn't have it. Hid."

Luna, Hermione and Ginny were actively noting his short sentences with simple words. Hermione was the first to call him out on it.

"Is something wrong with your throat, Harry?"

He shook his head, growling a little. "Human talk…not much. Mind remembers. Body doesn't."

Albus wanted to ask his questions but after getting his arm clawed at in an irritated manner by Minerva, he thought against it.

"How long have you been…that thing?" Hermione continued.

"Years. Shift human once two moons."

"Once…two moons?" Tonks muttered.

"Two moons…two lunar cycles? You mean two months?" Remus asked. His knowledge of the wolf-mind shining through. Harry nodded. "Why so little?"

"Harder to hide human. Easier to hide wolf. Magic, spirit, different as wolf." He sat down, but made no motion to untie them.

"So you hid as a wolf? When did you become an animagus?"

"week after leave. Magic overload. Flushed out by shift."

A spike was indeed detected a week after he vanished, but then it seemed as if all vanished into a void.

"Why here, Harry?" Ginny pressed. "Why didn't you come back after your…vacation?"

"no want. Duty here."

"Duty?"

"Pack. Werewolves. Lost minds. Lost leader. Full wolves now. Needed help. Needed guard. I'm guard."

Remus' eyes widened. "There's a pack of werewolves hidden here?" Albus was similarly shocked. He had no idea. Harry nodded.

"Find me. Alpha attack. I kill. Make me Alpha. Make me Hunter. I keep safe from human, from outside."

"That explains the bodies." Moody muttered. Harry nodded again.

"No listen warning. I kill. Use body, blood, as stronger warning. Most leave. Some come. I kill those that come, leave those that turn."

"Why did you kill those men, Potter. They were with us. You left us alive, so why not them?" Kingsley ground out. Harry glared, eyes glimmering.

"You familiar. They not. Pack demand all die. I demand live. Compromise. Kill the unknown, leave the known. You all ignore warning. Friend or not, you all deserve death. I keep you alive. Thank, not scorn." He spat.

"But you're a bloody-

"He has a point." Sirius said, cutting Minerva off. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"It's like Hermione said. We're the idiots who decided to disregard the warnings just because we were hoping to find him. Well we did. But our wishes got four people killed in the process. Were we wrong? Technically no. but we weren't right for it. We were uninformed, we didn't know, but we were given signs to leave, warnings, to turn around. We ignored them."

"Sirius is right…scarily enough." Middle finger from the last Black, chuckle from the Lupin. "Regardless of what we want or think, or what he was before Harry's spent the last few years living as a wolf. They are his Pack, his family. This is his home. We ignored the fences, we ignored the locks, and pushed in. Four people died because we invaded someone else's home, the same way you'd expect for it to happen with humans. Those Aurors were unknown to him, or any of them. We're unknown to them, but known to him. We were allowed to live because we are also technically part of _his _pack. They, weren't. it was our fault for bringing them along, and they paid the price of the minister's insistence."

Harry snorted. "Fudge still Alpha?"

Lupin gave a humorless grin. "Unfortunately. The People thought that since he was minister when you defeated the Dark Lord, he must have done something right."

Harry shook his head. "Idiot humans. No better than sheep."

A short bark rung from behind Harry. A wolf with dark black fur slid out of the shadows, padding over to him. It glared at the group, before Harry held out a hand. It sniffed it, before rubbing its snout into his palm.

"Peace, Terra. They friend."

The wolf stepped away, before shuddering. Before their eyes, it transformed into a tall, tanned woman with an athletic figure. She wore nothing, but her black hair covered up her rather ample chest fairly well. She stared down at Harry.

"Others?"

"Memory."

"Good. What of them?"

"…" She frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"You leaving."

Harry shrugged.

"Ass."

He laughed.

"Not a donkey."

"Still an ass."

"Sometimes." She gave him a feral grin.

"We lose our Hunter on same Moon we gain. Who Alpha now? Who keep pack safe?"

"Why not you?"

She blinked. Stepping back in surprise.

"Me? Terra no alpha. Terra-

"Terra only one other than Nightfang who can shift."

"Terra **female**. Female not-

"Terra still human. Terra hold human form, hold human knowledge, hold human _self_. Terra, female, stronger than _other males_. They no hold human form. They lose human mind. You keep."

She stared at him, golden eyes boring into his green. She dropped to her knees, before clutching him and sobbing.

"Terra feel Frozen-flame's touch on Harry. Terra not make move…dammit Harry…"

"Sorry…er…'Frozen-flame'?"

"Flame-mane, right of werewolf."

He turned to Ginny, who flushed slightly, but held his gaze.

"She mark Harry. Mark of souls. She his forever."

"Spell. Fake mark."

Terra shook her head. "Still real. Magic and spirit same. Even if you not hers, she yours. Nobody else's. But you too noble. Alpha to the end. Terra learn how you think. Harry go. Harry miss human world. Human life. But Harry never forget. Wolf first. Human second."

He nodded.

"Harry do last favor?"

"Not rutting in open space Terra."

She smacked the back of his head.

"Not that, stupid. Make spell. Help Terra protect pack."

Harry nodded again. It was a simple request.

"Come as Harry. Leave as Nightfang."

He nodded again. "I gather pack. Free friends? Meet at shack."

She nodded. He dropped to all fours, being covered in shadow again, before returning to the black wolf that looked like a demon. He shuddered, shaking his entire body, before swiping his claw through the air and vanishing.

Terra sighed. "Stupid Harry. Too noble for own good." She turned to the group. "Terra free humans. Humans follow Terra. Meet Harry at shack." She held out her hand, and the group felt an odd feeling wash over them. Before their eyes, the ground seemed to rise up in spikes, shredding the ropes.

The group looked at her, Hermione voicing the question on their minds as she rose.

"Who are you? How can you do that?"

"Terra is Terra. Terra Earth elemental. If has do with Earth, Terra manipulate. Terra Harry's…friend. Almost-mate. Frozen-Flame mark Harry. Terra sense, can't mate. Terra sad, but Harry…strong. Harry different. Harry save pack, keep pack alive, keep pack safe. Harry keep _Terra _safe. Terra lost humanity. Harry gave back. Terra owe Harry life."

Remus, always wanting to know more of his brethren, asked his own question.

"How long has this pack been here?"

"Forest pack home for ten years. Harry first human find pack, leader attack unknown wolf. Harry kill Alpha, be made Alpha. Harry hunter, protector of pack."

"And the others…just accepted this?"

Terra stopped. She turned to Remus, staring hard into his eyes.

"Pack lose human minds. Alone, unfed, uncared. Mind become wolf. Body match. Harry Alpha, pack respect Harry's power. Harry keep remaining pack from death. Harry keep Terra part human. Pack sad if Harry go, but most know Harry still human."

Remus nodded, understanding.

Harry would return to humanity, to civilization.

But he would never forget the bonds he made.

* * *

"_Must we stand and watch our hunter leave?"_

The group of humans stood behind Harry, who was in wolf-form, staring at the Pack. They were growling, mouths moving in slow, deliberate ways. All they heard was throaty noises, but Remus could just barely make out what was said.

"_I'm sorry elder, they were my Pack before this. Honestly I never thought I would see them again."_

"_Which is why you threw yourself into being our Hunter so willingly." _The grey wolf 'spoke'. Harry seemed to nod.

"_Yes elder. I thought my life as a human had ended. It would seem that Fate has other plans."_

"_Indeed. Yet I must ask. Who will protect us now?"_

"_Terra. She and I have made a Four-Point Barrier around this forest. The stone columns she made are the marking points, there should be enough ambient energy in the air for you to sense when you're reaching the boundary. Then again, they're literally at the edges of the forest so you'd know either way."_

"_And this…barrier. What does it do?"_

"_It won't keep people out, but it…it functions like a forest within the forest. To anyone else, this will be just a forest with random creatures living within. You will be able to see them, but they will not be able to see or interact with you. Essentially, a man who wrote a book I once read, called such areas __**Reality Marbles**__. They are spaces within spaces where something is done that is usually outside the laws of the world. I've programmed a failsafe as well. Should outside forces come to remove the forest, or manage to exterminate too much of the wildlife within, the barrier will double up, and completely remove the forest from interaction. It's based on a spell the humans created to hide objects or places. If such a thing should happen, only I and Terra will remember where the forest is, in relation to the rest of the world."_

"_You have done much for us, and still continue to do so. I will not try to sway you. I however must ask, why Terra?"_

"_She is the closest to my ability and strength. Her Earth Manipulation is a powerful asset. I've taught her how to read and write as well, as much as I could remember how to write at least. Should something happen, she can communicate with me through human scribing. She may be a female, but she's the only one who can slightly interact with the human world, and the only one to retain her human form and mind. She will be able to protect you in ways that the rest of the Pack would not."_

"_Very well. We have enough human within us to accept a female as our leader. And with her being able to keep in contact with you, it will further quell dissent. It shall be as you say, Hunter."_

"_I thank you for your hospitality, Elder. You all taught me what it means to be a wolf, what it means to hunt, to be freed from the binds of humanity. I feel that I can return to them, a little more myself than I was when I left."_

"_Fate led you to us for a reason, Hunter. Your Human Enemy may have been defeated, but never forget, there is always time to Hunt. Go in peace."_

Harry nodded, and turned. He began padding away, signaling the group of his allies to follow him. As they got out of sight of the Pack, he turned back to his human form, tears in his eyes. He did not turn back though, continuing to move forward. Suddenly a black blur tackled him from the side. He gave a soft cry of surprise, before the blur morphed into a sobbing Terra.

"Hey…why so sad?"

"Idiot!" she smacked him on the head. "Terra never see Harry again…"

"Not true. I'll come visit."

She looked at him, eyes wide. She was on all fours, on top of him, hair framing her face, breasts practically dangling in his.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled pulling him into a hug and a _very _deep kiss, to his surprise.

"Ice-Flame may have claimed you, but not forget I love you. Were not for her you'd be mine."

They put foreheads together. "I won't forget. And I'll come visit. Just remember not to let the Elder get too lazy. And keep the twins _away _from fire."

"Crystal like song before bed, Vector need washing every half moon. Terra knows, Harry."

"Good. Stay safe. If anything happens."

"Terra will call for _her_. Ugh…Harry stupid. Claimed by human _and _fire-bird. Slut."

Harry let out a roaring laugh. "Says the one wearing nothing in front of humans knowing how they think."

She shrugged, the motion making her breasts bounce, attracting the eyes of the males, and glares from the women, save Ginny and Luna who just giggled.

"Terra mostly wolf. What excuse they have?"

Harry just smiled softly, before nuzzling her neck with his cheek. She gave a soft moan of appreciation before she sighed, tightening her grip on the man.

"I'll miss you Harry." Harry pulled her close, mentally cheering that she'd finally used the proper method of speech, even if only once.

"I'll see you again Terra."

She sighed and nodded, kissing his cheek one last time, before nudging the spot with her own. He knew the motion, she didn't want to let him go but knew she had to. She pulled away, smiling sadly at him one last time, before shuddering and turning back into her wolf form and vanishing back into the forest. He jumped to his feet, motioning for the others to follow.

"So." Luna began as she gently wrapped her arm around Harry's. "A wolf _and _a phoenix?" Harry just smirked. Sirius gave a fake sob. "My godson. So manly even animals fall for him." Remus slapped him upside the head.

Harry just chuckled shaking his head. As the group left the boundary of the forest wards that Harry and Terra erected, just before he passed through, they all heard the echoing howl of a chorus of wolves.

Harry smiled, a single tear running down his cheek.

"_You will always be welcome here, Brother."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **This is a little mini-spinoff fic based on a small random interlude i placed in my story Deadly Sight. I added more to it here, the scenes of the people who died, and the extended ending with the Pack Elder and Terra. I dont know if this will become a full-blown fic or if it'll just be a small "after the end" style epilogue. I'm only posting it now because i figure it'll give some people something to read, and maybe spark some ideas of their own. Also, in Deadly Sight i put a challenge for people to figure out what type of creature Harry was. Here, i'll just tell you.

Harry is a **Nightfang**. a creature from Monster Rancher that is a crossbreed between the Tiger main species and the Zan subspecies. there should be a picture of it on my photobucket. the abilities Harry has as Nightfang are his rendition of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, and access to high level Wind, Ice and Electric elemental abilities. His speed is further augmented, but while his fur looks like armor, he's actually got very low defense in this form. It's meant for quick assassinations or a blast of elemental strength. A lucky shot can take him down pretty hard, so he blends into the shadows to better evade.

**To the fans of Deadly Sight:** i've got the rest of the plot mostly planned out. It's gonna get crazy and hectic and probably batshit but i think you'll like where i take things. Honestly the story is actually almost done. i suck at "after the final battle" bits, and the latest posted chapter is a massive setup for a big shift. I'll have a couple "in between" chapters or whatnot, but the end is coming pretty soon. For those who are reading this as a stand-alone, i ask you also read Deadly Sight a bit, because it's the base of this little mini-story. You'll find the interlude still intact, but much smaller than this.


End file.
